Stayin' Alive
by ShaneXvga
Summary: A killer has gone on a rampage in Amestris and Edward must face him down. OneShot. Kinda EdXRiza.


A/N Some violence…I mean lots violence… No major spoilers that I can think of…maybe just some alchemical tricks? But if you haven't seen the whole series then you won't be able to tell what I made up myself and what's in the series/manga… Enjoy!

-----------------------

-----------------------

WARNING: Spoilers for story in overview!

Overview: Edward faces down an assassin in modern day. Focusing on battle and action scenes.

ONE-SHOT

-----------------------

-----------------------

-----------------------

Story title:

Stayin' Alive

-----------------------

-----------------------

-----------------------

Chapter 1

-----------------------

-----------------------

-----------------------

-----------------------

A grin came to his rough features as he tightened the last screw on his CQB red-dot. He popped on his bi-pod and slammed the clip home. He pulled back the charging handle making the dust-cover pop open on his M-16A1 at the same time. He had picked up the gun cheap after the Vietnam war, it had taken him mere minutes to circumvent the semi-auto only firing mechanism and allow selection of automatic fire. He slid out his self-designed stock, It was modeled after the German made MP5-SD3 stock. He grinned again as he quickly twisted on his home-made silencer, once again modeled after the German made MP5 silencers. Heckler and Koch were true masters of designing weapons. He switched the gun to automatic fire and stepped out of his hiding place into the hall-way.

Full-Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric was happy; finally, after a long day of dealing with that bastard Mustang he was finally able to sit down. He reclined in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. He sighed in relief as he felt his muscles relax. Suddenly he heard it, a sound he had hoped never to hear again, the rapid CLICK CLICK CLICK of silenced automatic rifle fire. He jumped out of his chair searching for the pistol that had been giving to him by Lieutenant Hawkeye, finally he found it beneath the massive amount of paper-work he had hidden in his desk drawers. He transmuted it into his arm and then moved it in a circular motion to make sure he could still move effectively. He heard the sound of automatic rifle fire as he moved towards his office door.

The assassin fired burst of four shots into another one of the guards. "I love the smell of blood in the morning" he yelled as he fired through a door killing more people, a limp body fell through the now shattered door. He released the clip allowing it to clatter to the floor. One of the guards hearing this jumped out of a door farther down the hallway. The assassin was one step ahead of him- he still had a round chambered, he fired this through the guards head as the assassin popped the new clip into the gun. He laughed crazily.

Edward slowly poked his head around a corner, quickly jerking it back even though he saw no one. He heard another burst of gun fire, thanking the good luck that the silencer was obviously well made but had quickly worn out, it was only silencing half the shots, the assassin obviously had to re-adjust the silencer after each shot but sometimes lacked the time to do so.

He stepped out, running silently and quickly down the hallway listening intently for the sound of additional gunfire; the muffled popping noise of pistol fire vibrated through the halls toward him; it was quickly interjected, then completely cut off with the clear boom of rifle fire-the assassin had obviously ditched the silencer. Ed ran towards the sound.

The M16 clicked as his last clip emptied, creating a cloud of blood around the guard he had shot. The assassin let the gun drop to the floor with a clang; he picked up the soldiers revolver. _Definitively not standard issue_ he thought to himself as he examined the .40 caliber weapon. A women stepped around the curve of the hallway a weapon trained on him.

"I don't want to have to shoot you!" Yelled the woman with blond hair and slightly red eyes. "Drop the gun and we can get you the help you need-" she never got to finish her sentence as he spun around and shot her; once in the shoulder sending her pinwheeling backwards and then in the chest. He laughed.

Edward screaming in rage as he saw the assassin shoot his lover, Riza Hawkeye.He ran towards he kneeling down next to her. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms . He kissed her forehead as he slowly rocked back and forth crying.

A dozen guards swarmed in and surrounded him, their guns trained on him. "What the hell are you doing?" Edward raged "Get the man that did this!"

A lieutenant stepped forward. "Under military law you are under arrest for assaulted and killing countless soldiers and a Lieutenant." he said in a slightly trembling voice.

Suddenly it all came back; the killing, the smell of gunpowder-of blood, of violence. He grabbed the revolver off the floor. The soldiers lurched forward, preparing to fire. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Bellowed the lieutenant. Edward pulled back the hammer on the gun; it cycled with a resounding click. He was seeing in some sort of weird double vision; he could see what he had done as 'The assassin' it was tearing him apart.

Edward Elric, Major in the Amestris military and a prodigy that had overcome countless obstacles placed the gun under his chin. He pulled the trigger.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

A/N well...tell me what you thought...


End file.
